


The Secrets Of Time

by ziggs



Series: Sydney Mejia [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, in which MJ and Gwen are also bullies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggs/pseuds/ziggs
Summary: Sydney is just a normal high school girl. Or so she thought.A story about murder, mystery, friendship, love, and mysterious powers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little slow at the start, but I promise It's going to be a really good read! Everything ties in with each other, and at the end everything will make sense. This story isn't what it seems.

Syd fiddled with the lock on her locker, pretending to be productive. In reality, she was focused on the conversation going on directly behind her.  
  
“--it’s going to be HUGE!” Flash Thompson, the most popular asshole in school, bragged. “And _my_ _birthday_ is the best way to try and go all the way with _Mary Jane.”_ He grinned, elbowing his counterpart. “Also, there’s gonna be a TON of babes so you should be there. Party starts at 8, friday, my place.” then he starts rattling off his address. Syd takes a mental note.  
  
“What about your parents?” His friend asked. “I thought they said you couldn’t have a party”  
  
“They’re out on an emergency business meeting or something, I don’t know. Who cares? I still get my party, and I still get Mary Jane.” He smirked. Suddenly, there was some shuffling and books being slammed to the ground.  
  
“Watch where you’re going, _Parker_!” The bully sneered, before stalking off with his friend. Syd turned around to see Peter Parker, the school’s punching bag, on the floor scrambling to collect his text books. She felt kind of bad, knowing exactly how it feels to be the target of Flash’s moronic behavior. She knelt down and helped the older boy collect his things.  
  
“Don’t worry about that asshole, dude. He’s gonna get his karma soon.” Syd reassured him, a telltale smirk on her lips. Oh he was going to get his karma alright, and it’s going to be _amazing._  
  
“T-Thanks” The boy thanked shyly, grabbing his things before scurrying off cowardly. _‘Poor boy’_ she thought, shaking her head. Soon, Flash would know how it feels to be in their shoes. She wasn’t going to do anything too bad, just embarrass him in front of his friends and take his ego down a few notches, and try everything in her power to ruin his chances with Mary Jane. So, what did flash do to piss her off so much?

 

Well, besides being literally the worst person ever, him and his fuckhead friends trashed her house and desecrated her very beloved dog's grave. How? Well, it’s kind of a long story.

 

Believe it or not, there was one point in time when she was friends with Midtown High’s own holy trinity (Mary Jane, Gwen Stacey, and Flash). It was a rather brief friendship, about two months long, that ended in complete shambles. It all started when she first came to Midtown. The first person that ever talked to her was Mary Jane Watson, everybody’s girl next door. She was actually pretty nice, showing Syd around the school and introducing her to her friends and what not. After a couple of days, MJ’s posse had claimed Syd as one of their own (despite Syd’s very apparent confusion. She wasn’t really a conventionally attractive person, with her dull, barley green eyes and full but also chapped lips. Not to mention most of the clothes she wore were things from the thrift store that made her look like she transported from either the 70’s or the 90’s). It turns out there had been a rumor spreading around the school a day before Sydney Mejia’s arrival that had described her as the ‘rich kid’ archetype. Her uncle is a fairly wealthy musician who is well known around New York. Once people heard that Remy J, famous for his unique “Alternative/hip-hop” sound, had a niece that was going to attend their school, rumors were flying around left and right. The cool kids thought that if they were cool with _Sydney_ “J” she would invite them to free concerts and basically throw money at them. Once the popular kid’s realized Syd was just a regular old nobody with a less than extraordinary lifestyle she was almost instantly dropped. Not before her “friends” decided to have their fun though. After blowing her off almost constantly, the shit triplets decided to convince Syd to throw a little get together at her house. “We should totally have a movie night!” Gwen had gushed, her fake smile plastered almost sickeningly across her face. At this point, Syd genuinely believed these people were her friends (she never had any _real_ friends before), so she agreed excitedly that it would be a great idea. She set the place up nice, on a night she knew her uncle would be away, and popped in her favorite movie, “A Clockwork Orange”. After that, she had a wicked line up of classic horror movies she just knew would complete the night. She had hoped the teens would appreciate her selection. They told her they’d be there by 8; but then 9 o’cock rolled by… then 10… and it wasn’t until 11:45 that her only so-called “friends” bothered to show up at her house--smashed. They entered the house loud and obnoxious, cackling at whatever stupid joke Flash may have told.  
  
“Ugh, this place is a snooze fest Sydney!” MJ groaned, a delicate hand placed on her hip. Flash had his arm thrown around her, his other hand occupied with a huge bottle of Bacardi.  
  
“Yeah, this place sucks. At least there's free food” Flash sneered, eyeing the wide array of snacks covering the living room table.

 

“Uh… you guys are kinda late.” Syd spoke a little nervously, feeling a bit dejected by her friends callous words and actions.

 

“Don’t worry, I can message a couple people and this place will be jumping in no time!” Gwen enthused, ignoring Syd’s comment and whipping out her cellphone, typing away.  
  
“A couple of people? I-I told my uncle--”

 

“Check out that stereo! I’m gonna hook up my spotify” Flash interrupted, drooling over Syd’s Uncle’s very expensive sound system.

 

“ _Please_ don’t touch that!!” Syd stressed, stepping between Flash and the stereo.  
  
“Chill, Sydney! Live a little, take a shot.” MJ commented, grabbing the bottle from Flash and shoving it into Syd’s hands.  
  
“I don’t drink” She stated blankly, staring at the bottle in her hand. Flash walked around her and started to fiddle with the stereo anyway. Soon, shitty house music filled the room.  
  
“What the hell, what are you, a nun?” Gwen scoffed. “Take a shot you prude.” Syd stared at the bottle in her hand, before uncapping it and taking a huge gulp. It was awful. The alcohol burned her throat and left a horrendous taste in her mouth. She coughed and sputtered, as her “friends” laughed. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. She shoved the bottle at Gwen before walking to answer the door. When she opened it, a huge crowd of kids shoved their way inside.  
  
“Wait w-what--” She stammered, watching as an almost constant stream of people entered her house. It was at that moment she knew that she was completely and utterly _fucked._ Long story short, the party raged on until the wee hours of the morning, and her house was destroyed. Not only that, but she had witnessed with her own naked eye balls Flash Thompson whip out his dick and piss on her recently deceased dog Pepper’s grave. Then, his friends laughed and kicked at the carefully placed rocks and flowers like stupid immature dickheads. She stormed up and yelled at him, demanding that everyone leave her house at once. Flash, Gwen, and MJ all scoffed and insulted her, and the next day the whole school hated her for ending the party and “disrespecting” the cool kids.

 

That was two weeks ago.

 

Now, it’s time for sweet sweet revenge.

 

She only had three days until Flash’s birthday, which leaves her with three days to finish getting everything ready.

 

‘RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING’ the bell signalizing the end of the school day rang. Instead of heading to the exits like a normal person, Syd walked to the school library instead. She needed to do some research, and her uncle locked her out of the wifi and turned off her data as punishment. She walked to an available desktop computer in a secluded corner, and discreetly logged onto an administrator’s account (to get around the school’s firewall). Soon, she was googling “butchers market blood”. She clicked on a promising website, “Mekong Market”. See, her revenge was going to be ruthless and perfect. She was going full Carrie on them, buckets of pig's blood and all. She clicked on a link to a sale of frozen pig and duck blood. This was too perfect!  
  
“Pigs blood? Are you... in a cult or something?” A shy voice spoke behind her jokingly. Syd jumped, covering her screen with her hands, before turning her head to see Peter Parker standing there rather awkwardly. His mahogany hair seemed even more disheveled than usual, a crooked smile gracing his lips.  
  
“You always sneak up on girls googling pigs blood in the library??” Syd joked back, uncovering the screen with her hands. No point in hiding it now.

 

“Actually, I was studying over there when I saw you come in. You dropped this while you were helping me pick up my stuff.” He answered honestly, producing a rather familiar purple journal from his off-green messenger bag. Syd felt a rush of fear and relief as she snatched the book out of his hand.

“Holy shit, my journal! Thanks man, I don’t know what I would do without this!” Sydney thanked genuinely, flipping through the pages quickly just to make sure nothing was missing.

 

“Oh, no problem.” Peter retorted, rubbing his neck. He stood there for a minuet and honestly Syd had expected him to walk away but he didn’t.  
  
“...You want to know about the pig's blood, huh?” Syd deadpanned.  
  
“Well, Yeah.” he admitted, pulling up a chair and sitting down. “I’m Peter by the way.”  
  
“Well Peter, I like how you just assume that I’m going to tell you what the blood’s about.” She teased, scooting over to give him more room. “I’m Sydney, but you can call me Syd.” She returned her attention to the computer screen, scrolling through the different blood selections. “Remember when I told you Flash was going to get his karma?”  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re pulling a Carrie”

“Not _JUST_ a Carrie. I’ve got various other horror movie themed tricks up my sleeve for each one of his goons.” Syd stated coyly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Yeah, okay in retrospect that was probably the nerdiest plan she could come up with, but honestly who was he to judge?

 

“Sheesh, I thought you were _part_ of the cool kids.” Peter remarked, furrowing his eyebrows. Syd wondered why now, out of all the time she’d been at school, Peter decided to sit and talk to her. She was sure they had more than a few classes together.  
  
“Nah. They’re just not my kind of people.” Syd shrugged. Maybe it was because he noticed how everyone in the school has been treating her and what they’ve been saying. Maybe it was because he was genuinely interested in her trivial endeavors. Or maybe… he just wanted to use her like everybody else.

 

“Yeah, they’re not my kind of people either.” He agreed, looking away. Suddenly, Syd’s cellphone rang. The song, ‘Take On Me’ blaring through their conversation. Peter stifles a laugh before saying, “Really?”  
  
“It’s a good song” Syd says defensively, before looking at the screen of her phone. “Oh no, it’s my uncle.” she groaned. “Hey” She answers casually, turning her head slightly.  
  
“‘Hey’?! Don’t you ‘Hey’ me, _Sydney_ _Anita_ _Mejia_! Your punishment isn’t over until sunday!” Her uncle whispered angrily. “I’m about to go into a very important meeting, but I expect you to be home A.S.A.P! I told Nina* (*Her uncle’s assistant)  to call the house phone in fifteen minutes and I swear to god kid if you aren’t home doing homework I wil--”  
  
“OKAY okay!” Syd interjected, “I’m on my way, bye.” She hung up the phone. “Fuck” She cursed softly before looking over to see Peter’s smile had fallen into a frown.

 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.  
  
“I gotta be home like, now. But the only problem with that is I live _30_ _minutes_ _away_ by subway.” Syd groaned, letting her head fall dramatically into her hands.

 

“I have a car. I could give you a lift, if you’d like?” Peter offered helpfully, holding up his car keys and jingling them next to the distraught girls ear. Her head shot up.  
  
“Seriously?” She asked incredulously. The last time people at this school were nice to her bad things happened. What the heck was she thinking, this was Peter Parker she was talking about. Who else did he talk to at school besides the staff?  
  
“Completely.” He smiled genuinely.

 

The next moment, Syd was watching houses and trees turn into a blur through the passenger's seat window. Soon, she arrived at the front gate of her house. Peter put the car in park and lowered the radio. He looked like he wanted to say something important.

 

“Syd, I--” Peter started.

  
“I want you to help me” Syd interrupted accidentally. “Oh shit, sorry. What were you saying?” She asked, cheeks growing red in embarrassment.

 

“Oh, it was nothing” Peter lied. “Yeah, of course I’ll help you.”  
  
“Well…” Syd spoke. “Okay! I’m kinda grounded so I can’t really leave my house. Your help is exactly what I need.” She enthused excitedly. “What’s your number? I’ll call you tomorrow morning and we can meet in the back of the school.” Peter gave her his number and soon Syd was on her way. “Thanks for the ride, Peter! I look forward to working with you.” Syd jokes as she gets out of the boys car.  
  
“No problem, Syd. I’ll see you tomorrow” He waves, before rolling his window up and driving away. Syd punches a code into the tall gate in front of her house and continues on her way up and into the house. By the time she gets inside, the house phone is already ringing. Sydney rushes to pick it up, answering with a breathless “Hello?”  
  
“Sydney, It’s Nina. Just calling to check that you’re home.” Nina’s professional, silky voice responds. “Mr. Remy isn’t going to make it home tonight, but he expects you to stay home and he said absolutely no visitors.”  
  
“Alright, Nina.” Syd rolls her eyes. “Anything else?”  
  
“I’ll be calling again at about ten o’clock to make sure that you are home.” Nina finishes matter of factly. “Talk to you then, Miss Mejia.” Then she hangs up. Syd scoffs and hangs up the phone. Nina could have a real attitude sometimes. Well, she had a couple hours until her next phone call. She still needed to find out where Flash lived. She faintly recalls the address he gave earlier to his friend. With only three days until Flash’s party, she didn’t know when she’d have another chance to find out first hand how to get there. It was times like these that she wished she had the wifi password. She could just google the address. Now, she has to do it the old fashioned way. She changed out of her well worn short overalls into a black hoody and an old pair of tattered light jeans, and threw her black messy hair into a quick bun. After, she made herself a meal and watched a couple of episodes of X-Files. She glanced at her phone to check the time. It was 8pm. Shit! If she was going to leave, she had to do it now. She set a timer on her phone for 30 minutes before 10 so she could have enough time to get home. On the way out, she grabbed her skateboard and locked the door.  
  
53 Magnolia Street… 53 Magnolia Street… She knew exactly where that was. She saw the street sign on the car ride to school every morning. But it was night time, and everything had grown dark and distorted. She skated a left, and then a right. 20 minutes later, she realized she took the wrong left and tried to power slide to a stop. Suddenly, she heard a snap and she was jolted forward, crashing full speed into the pavement.  
  
“Ugghhh… Fuck” She groaned, picking herself up. She _might_ of miscalculated her speed a bit. She quickly assessed herself to find her face and knees pretty scraped up, but nothing too bad. She limped over to her board. “What the fuck?” She cursed, picking the board up. A wheel had popped off. She probably didn’t tighten them correctly the last time she put her board back together. She checked her time. 9pm already. She needed to find this place fast. She walked further down the road, hoping she’d see something she recognized. She heard people yelling within their houses and distant screams from other nearby streets. She pulled up her hood and kept her hands in her pockets. As time went on she went deeper and deeper into unrecognizable neighborhoods, and the people on the street seemed more… dangerous. She heard her heartbeat in her ears as she felt the oncomings of a panic attack. She’s never been this lost before, and she had no quick way home. She checked the time again, only to see that her phone was dead. That was probably why the alarm hadn’t gone off yet. Her panic grew ten fold, and soon she was power walking down the street.  
  
“Hey beautiful.” a deep voice from seemingly nowhere cooed. It made Syd jump, but she kept walking. “Don’t walk away from me, bitch!” The man yelled after her, only taking a few strides to catch up to her and grab her arm. Syd felt the blood drain from her body. He pulled her into an alley as she attempted to forcefully yank her arm away. Her skateboard clattered to the ground.  
  
“P-Please!” was all she managed to get out as her mind scrambled in panic. She tried to swat at him with her free hand but he grabbed that one too, twisting her so that her arms were behind her back. Two more men appeared from the shadows, one holding a roll of duct tape, and the other a large knife. They closed in on her, their beady eyes wandering disgustingly over her body, as if they could see through her thick sweatshirt.  
  
“Scream, and you’re fucking dead.” The man with the tape threatened.  
  
“Whats a pretty little lady like you doing way out here?” The man with the knife asked lewdly. He forcefully unzipped her sweatshirt to see her wearing a black tank top, sans bra. “Oh!” The man said delightfully, trailing his knife lightly down the front of her shirt. “Looky here” He smirked. Suddenly, he was shot in the face with a bunch of… Gloop?  
  
“What the--” The man with the tape spoke, before a web shot out and he was thrown against the opposite wall. Syd broke free, and turned around to see Spider-Man, standing at the end of the alley. She was in complete shock, but also deeply relieved. The man with the knife ripped the web off his face, and lunged angrily toward Syd.

 

“Look out!” Spider-Man yelled, shooting a web around Syd’s torso and pulling her quickly towards him. She collided into his chest, and he gently moved her behind him. “Stay here” He spoke quickly, before running up and socking the guy with the knife. He was instantly KO-ed, and the man that was holding Syd tried cowardly to run away. “Oh no you don’t!” Spider-Man said, shooting a web at the man's feet and tripping him. He hit his head on the concrete and was knocked out cold. “That was quick” Spider Man quipped cheerfully, before turning around and making his way back to Syd. “You okay?” He asked, voice laced with concern. “You’re covered in blood”  
  
“I-I think I’m okay. I fell earlier on my board.” Syd explained, motioning to her face and knees. “I got lost and these guys… they were gonna..” Her eyes welled up. She wasn’t one to cry, _especially_ in front of people, but she was pretty shaken up.  
  
“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Spider-Man spoke gently, placing a careful hand on her shoulder. “I can give you a lift home” It was an average sentence that _anyone_ could say. But something about the way he said it sounded so... familiar.  
  
“Thank you so much” She gushed, rushing in to hug the masked stranger. She was overwhelmed with emotions of relief.

 

“Hold on tight…” He warned.

 

“What?” She asked, puzzled. Suddenly she was soaring through the air. They forgot her skateboard, but fuck it. She yelped, her arms tightening around the hero’s neck and her hands clutching on to his back for dear life. She wrapped her legs around his midsection, blushing when she realized just how close together their bodies were. They swung around different neighborhoods with grace, and soon Syd realized she was close to her home. “Over there!” She pointed, pulling aways from Spider-man’s chest. Within minutes, they were landing gracefully in her front yard. Syd pulled away from the masked man, blushing. “Thank you for saving me” She thanked again. “And for giving me a free, but terrifying, ride home.”

 

“Heh, It’s no problem, really.” He said bashfully, rubbing his neck with his gloved hand. “It’s kinda my job.” Syd stood up on her tiptoes and planted a quick light kiss onto his masked cheek.

 

“See you around, Spider-Man.” She grinned cheekily, before turning around sauntering inside. Spider-Man stood there for a moment, staring after her, before eventually swinging away. Syd shut the front door and leaned against it, before exhaling dramatically. What a crazy. Fucking. Night. Suddenly, the phone started to ring. “SHIT!” Syd exclaimed, before checking the clock. It was 10:30. She rushed to the phone, picking it up. “Niiiinaaaa” Syd answered with fake enthusiasm. “Whats up?”  
  
“Whats up?? Whats UP?! Miss Sydney, I’ve been calling the house since 10pm, where have you been?” Nina scolded.  
  
“I uh… I was taking a shower! I couldn’t hear the phone because I had the radio up.” Syd lied.  
  
“Well next time, bring the phone into the bathroom.” Nina replied sternly. “Your uncle and I are going to be away for a couple of days for a photoshoot in Chicago. We won’t be back until Saturday night” Syd inhaled sharply in excitement. “ _But_ that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want. I will be calling to check in after school and every night before lights out. Cindy, the housekeeper, will be by on friday to clean up, so you better be there to let her in.” Nina spoke quickly. Syd’s mind scrambled to keep up. “Understand?”  
  
“Uh, yeah” Syd spoke. Well, that ruined her plan to sneak out to Flashes party. This whole night adventure was for nothing.

 

“Alright. Have a good night, Sydney.” and with that, Nina hung up. Sydney placed the phone back on the base and trudged to her room. She fell face forward on her bed, too exhausted to change. Soon, she was asleep.

 

The next day, Sydney woke up bright and early. She made a quick sandwich and caught the early train to school, still wearing her same outfit from the night before. What? it’s not like anyone would notice. She pulled her hood up to make her seem less conspicuous and snuck behind the school. Peter was parked there already, awkwardly leaning against his faded 1998 Pontiac. He had his hands in his pocket, and his eyes focused on the ground in front of him. Syd didn’t say anything until she was close to him.  
  
“Pete!” She called out, smiling when they made eye contact.

 

“ _You_ don’t look suspicious” He joked, his smile faltering when he noticed the scratches on her face. “Woah, what happened to your face?” Syd pushed her hands deeper into her pockets and cast her gaze downwards.  
  
“Shitty night.” She said simply. “I got to meet Spider-Man though.”  
  
“How was _that_?” Peter asked cautiously.

 

“It was alright. He’s pretty nice. Gave him some lip action.” She joked, winking at Peter. He blushed, quickly looking away so she wouldn’t noticed.  
  
“Ah.” Was the noise he made. Syd was confused, but shrugged it off.  
  
“Yeah, anyways, my uncle is away doing a photoshoot in Chicago, so I have the house to myself. _But_ I can’t go anywhere because I have to be home to pick up the phone when his stupid assistant calls. I was wondering if after school we could leave like, 20 minutes early, and stop by this asian market in chinatown for the pigs blood. Then we can go plan at my house.” Sydney explains.  
  
“Sounds like a plan to me” Peter replies.

 

“Awesome.”  
  
The school day goes by without much problems. Just the usual casual bullying and outcasting by her peers. Sometime in math class, Syd falls asleep, and dreams about her parents.  
  
_“Look at the camera honey!” Her mom smiles, looking through a disposable camera lens. Syd smiles lopsidedly, hugging her dad’s strong torso. It was her 6th birthday, and they were having a simple backyard barbecue with just the three of them. Suddenly, her dad’s phone rings, and her smile drops. She knows who it is already._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m sorry honey, it’s work” He says apologetically, pulling away from her and answering his phone._ __  
  
“Yes Mr. Osborne?” He answers, turning away from her and her mother.

 

 _“C’mon Syddy, let’s go cut the cake” Her mom says. They walk over to her simple cake, and her mom places the big number 6 candle on it, lighting the wick. “Make a wish”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I wish you and Daddy didn’t have to go to work today” Sydney says with sad eyes._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh honey, I’m sorry. But you know how Mr. Osborne is. We’re his top scientists, we’re needed.” She tries to explain. Syd’s father comes back, looking a little scared._ _  
_ _  
_ _“We need to go, now.” Her father says urgently._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What?” Her mother says, confused. “What happened?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’ll explain later, but we need to get out of here. He’s sending in the A-team”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“He found out?!” She says, fear interment in her voice. She picks up Sydney and they rush inside, into her father's office._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Yes, and we have to follow through with our fail safe” Syd was so confused, she had no idea what was going on, but none of this sounded good. She felt tears welling up in her eyes._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Whats going on Mommy?” She asks, watching her father frantically rifle through his drawers. He pulls out a big folder with the oscorp logo on it. Then, he goes to his bookshelf and throws all the books on the ground. Syd hugs her mom in fear._ _  
_ _  
_ _“We’re going away honey, to a nice house in the mountains.” She says, her voice shaky._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t wanna move I wanna stay here with my friends” Syd says, tears rolling down her face._ _  
_ _  
_ _“We can’t stay here” Her mom says, tears in her eyes. Her father pulls out a panel from his bookshelf and pulls out a vial and a needle. They sit her down on the desk and pull up her sleeve. “Look at me, baby” Her mom says. “This is going to hurt a little bit, okay?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What are you doing, what’s going on?” Syd sobs, confused. Her father pulls whatever is in the vial into the needle, and ties a rubber band around Sydney’s arm. “Ow!” Sydney cries, as her father injects her with the mysterious serum. She feels woozy, and starts to convulse._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Sydney!” Her mom cries, but her father holds her back._ _  
_ _  
_ _“No, it’s okay, it’s just her body reacting to the serum” He explains. Suddenly, a shot rings out. Her father’s body crumples to the ground._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Daddy!” Sydney screams. She hops off of the desk and runs to her father’s bloody body. She looks up at her mother, to see a red dot on her forehead. A second shot. Her mother's body collapses. The sound echoes through her mind. Bang... Bang…._ __  
  
Bang! A hand slams down on her desk. Syd snaps up, face to face with her teacher.  
  
“Miss Mejia, Lunch started 10 minutes ago” Mr. Benson says sternly. “And my class is not nap hour”

  
Syd rushes off to lunch, a little dazed by her dream. It’s been awhile since she dreamed about that day. She still couldn’t make sense of it… how could that happen? Who killed her parents? It probably had something to do with Mr. Osborne. But there was nothing to prove that he did it. And the serum… She’s spoken with many therapists and even her uncle about it, but they all say that since she was so young, and that since it was such a traumatic experience, she may have misremembered or her mind made it up. She was starting to believe that herself. She grabs a salad from the lunchroom and heads to the library, where she’s been having lunch since the incident. Peter’s in there, smiling up a storm in the corner with his nose in a quantum theory book. She walks over, and sits down across from him.  
  
“I know subatomic particles aren’t making you grin like that. Whats got you so happy?” Syd jokes, popping open the lid to her salad.  
  
“I’m surprised you know what quantum theory is about” Peter says instead, deflecting her question. He sets the book down on the table.  
  
“I’ve watched my fair share of the science channel” Syd smirks, digging her fork into the limp lettuce. Peter snorts. “You gonna answer my question?”  
  
“Well, if you must know, Gwen Stacy asked me to be her date to Flashes party Friday” He grins, all lopsided.  
  
“Gross” Syd says “And also a little suspicious”  
  
“C’mon, She isn’t _that_ bad. And you don’t think I’m attractive enough to land a date with one of the hottest girls in school?” Peter says, raising an eyebrow. “Annnd I can go to the party for you and set up the traps”  
  
“I guess… Just be careful. I know Gwen. And she’s ruthless.”  
  
They finish up their lunch and Peter offers to walk Syd to class. They’re walking down the hall, when Flash, MJ, Gwen, and a few of their goons show up.  
  
“Aw look, it’s the nerd couple of the year” Flash taunts, high fiving his stupid friends.  
  
“Look’s like losers really do stick together” MJ laughs. Syd grinds her teeth, and tries not to say anything vulgar. Peter just looks down.  
  
“Heey Petey” Gwen coos, batting her eyelashes. “I’ll see you friday, cutie” She says, blowing him a kiss. He turns completely red. Syd gets angry. She’s so obviously up to something.  
  
“Stop flirting with that reject, Gwen. It’s gross” MJ says, and Gwen giggles, following her crew down the hall.  
  
“She is so up to something” Syd snaps, as soon as the goon crew was out of earshot.  
  
“She called me a cutie” Peter gushes.

  
“Pete, would ya stop thinking with your dick and think with that big ol’ brain of yours? She didn’t defend you at all! They were tearing you apart!” Syd says, exasperated.  
  
“Well maybe she just didn’t want to say anything to them in front of me” Peter stretches.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Peter stops walking.  
  
“Something good finally happens to me and you're trying to ruin it. That’s not what friends do. You can walk yourself to class.” Peter snaps, turning the other way. Syd throws her hands up in the air and sighs, walking to english class.

Soon, it’s the end of the day. Syd sneaks out of class 20 minutes early and waits at the back of the school, but Peter isn’t there. She starts to get a little worried. Maybe she was a little too harsh on him. Suddenly, the back door opens, and it’s Pete. She rushes up to him.  
  
“Look, I’m s-”  
  
“I’m sor-” They both start at the same time.  
  
“We gotta stop doing that” Peter jokes. Syd just laughs, relieved.  
  
“I’m really sorry if it seemed like I was trying to ruin your date. I just want you to be careful. I know we just became friends and all, but you’re a cool dude and I’d hate to see you get hurt.” Syd apologizes.  
  
“It’s okay, I understand. I’m sorry if I was too rude earlier.” Peter says, smiling.

 

“Nah, you weren’t that mean. I’ve dealt with worse” Syd grins.

 

“So… you ready to get that pigs blood?” Pete says, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Totally.”


End file.
